Skrull Hunter
by millioso
Summary: With word of a Skrull spy on Earth, an upcoming invasion, an the worlds heros fighting against each other a new hero rises from the ashes of Civil War.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"How are you this morning, Jason?" the bartender says with a sarcastic tone and a half grin. "You're early today. I'm still setting up for the lunch shift."

"Yeah, it's been a long night." Jason yawned.

Jason sat at the end of the bar head in his hands. His shirt stained with mud. The jacket Jason draped over the back of the bar stool wet with mud and rain water.

"Breakfast?" the bartender asked smiling to try to comfort Jason's obvious angst.

"Just hook me up with the usual, Sammy."

"Come on Jason! Don't you think it's a little early for that?" Sammy barked as she stocked lemon wedges in a metal container.

"I got a meeting with a client in an hour. I got to be presentable." Jason replied jokingly as he lit a bent Newport cigarette he pulled out of his coat pocket.

Sammy prepared "the usual" for Jason, a tall Budweiser and a double shot of Hennessey. Jason watched as she reached for the glasses and bottles. She was beautiful. Jason had always thought so since had had started spending his mornings at the bar across the street from the office space he rented.

"How's the P.I. business going, anyway?" Sammy asked as she puts the drinks down in front of Jason.

"We'll see after this meeting but then again there always business in Brooklyn baby." Jason exhaled as he spoke watching the smoke in the morning sunlight.

Jason chatted with Sammy briefly as he quickly finished his drinks. The time for his meeting was approaching. He dropped forty dollars on the bar, like always. Jason always tips Sammy very well, not just for the service but for the comfort and she brings to him.

"I'll see you later Sammy, ok." Jason said as he stands up and puts his coat on. "maybe" the after thought that ran though his mind.

"Okay Jason, at least change your shirt before your client gets to the office alright." Sammy said as they both laughed.

Jason smiles to himself as he enters his office. He tosses his jacket over the coat rack as he closes the door behind him. Taking Sammy's advice he takes off the mud soaked shirt throwing it directly in the trash.

"Those stains will never come out." Jason says to himself grinning at his own comment.

Jason opens a small suitcase lying on the floor next to his desk removing a white t- shirt and a black sweater. Before putting the clean shirts on he checks the giant bruise on his right side. It was a long night.

After putting on the clean shirts Jason sits behind his desk opening the bottom drawer. Out of the drawer Jason grabs the half empty bottle of Hennessey he has hidden away for himself. He takes a big gulp of the liquor exhaling as he puts the cap back on and puts the bottle back in the drawer. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Jason yells so he won't have to leave the comfort of his chair.

The door opens and through it walks a man who Jason recognized immediately.

"Jason Evans." The man says.

"I'm sorry. I'm not military anymore you have no business here Agent Fury." Jason scowls." Not only that, but I really don't want to deal with any of you S.H.I.E.L.D. motherfuckers."

"I need your help. Just hear me out, ok" Fury asks as he looks Jason over not very impressed by his disposition. "Jason, you are my last resort. I wouldn't be here if I thought it wasn't totally necessary." Fury explained.

"I don't care Fury. I do my own thing here. I'm good." Jason replies sternly standing to look out the window for more S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that maybe patrolling the parameter.

"No need for that Jason. I'm alone." Fury said as he sighed in disappointment. "I'm in hiding Jason. Tony Stark is in control of S.H.I.E.L.D. now."

"Please don't tell me anymore. I really don't want to be involved in your war of the super-freaks. Besides why come to me? You don't even know me. I'm just a P.I., in a shitty office, with a shitty car…"

"Enough! I know you well; I've read your jacket. U.S. Marine, special ops, C.I.A., international espionage. You're qualified for the task at hand and you have no affiliation. You're neutral; exactly what is need right now." Fury growled.

"What about Castle? Why don't you bother him about this?" Jason asked sitting back in his chair.

"His already involved," Fury explained.

"Oh, the plot thickens." Jason says throwing his hands up in disgust. "What is it?"

"An invasion," Fury stated unemotionally. "There is a Skrull spy among the super hero community manipulating recent events in preparation for a worldwide invasion."

"That's just great. Just what we need with all the super-hero's fighting each other. Makes perfect sense though and I don't even know what a Skrull is, but I bet it's something bad." Jason mocked as he lit his cigarette. "How come none of your egg-heads like Xavier couldn't see any of this shit comin'? And how do you know about this invasion?"

"I have my sources still" Fury replied.

"Payment?" Jason said with attitude.

"You'll be the biggest hero since Captain America." Fury offered.

"Yeah, we all know how good that turns out." Jason counters.

"How about I go across the street and snap the neck of that pretty little bartender you like so much." Fury threatens as he looks toward the window." I'll be doing her a favor. She'll be dead instead of a slave. Once this gets taken care of we'll talk about your compensation."

Jason opens the bottom drawer as he did before Fury came in his office and takes another big gulp and raises it toward Fury. Fury looks at it for a second then takes it taking a gulp equally as big then sets the bottle on the desk. Jason stands up and faces Fury.

"Fury you're a real bastard for coming here." Jason says with a smile on his face. "I'm gonna need all the good shit Fury; weapons, armors, access codes to S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities, and the super-gene nullifier to level the playing field a bit."

"How do you know about the super-gene … forge it. I knew you where the right one for the job. All the codes you'll need are in this file. You'll have to go to Reed Richard's lab in the Baxter Building to get the weapons and a supply of the super-gene nullifier." Fury relayed the information comfortably with the command and confidence he once had looking Jason directly in the eyes watching Jason's demeanor turn from privet investigator back into an elite military soldier. "That will be your first mission."

"Sounds like suicide, but doable. You owe me, big, Fury."

Chapter Two: Meeting the Initiative

Jason gets put to the test at the Baxter Building against Cloud 9, Armory, Hardball, and Thor Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Meeting the Initiative

Jason arrives at the Baxter Building. Jason's nerves unshaken and relaxed, partly due to his "usual" for breakfast. He knows where he needs to go. Nick Fury briefed him extensively on the buildings lay out. Take the elevator up to the 30th floor then the air ducts from there.

"Piece of cake" Jason thought to himself as he passed through the Fantastic Four museum and gift shop.

"Invisible Woman huh, she's pretty hot." Jason said to himself out loud. "I got your Mister Fantastic right here."

"Hello Sir would you like to buy a Mister Fantastic stretchy doll?" the young woman behind the counter beamed ecstatically as Jason walked by.

"Hell nah… I mean sure baby I'll take one especially from you." Jason flirted with the clerk as he pulled his wallet out to pay.

"So gorgeous, what do they do on the top floors now that the Fantastic Four are away?" asked Jason gazing at the clerk as if he wanted her.

"Aw, nothing much Hun. As far as I know there a few rent-a-cops up there. What are you doing later? I get off at six." The clerk says adjusting the buttons on her shirt.

"Oh, you naughty girl you. I'll come back before I go and we can talk. I gotta run baby." Jason said as he grabs his Mister Fantastic stretchy doll and headed toward the elevator.

"She was hot. I just might come back." Jason thought to himself as he pulled on the leg of the rubber Reed Richards. "What a dumb power. Good thing he's smart."

"Huh, looks like the 30th floor is where I get off" Jason says to himself as the elevator doors open.

The hallway is empty and quite. Jason moves cautiously putting a black ski mask over his face. Jason knows he's being watched on monitors so he moves quickly. Turning corner after corner remembering the map in the file Nick Fury gave him.

"The ventilation duct should be right around this… oh shit." Jason stopped just as he got to the corner of the hallway. He could hear guards talking to each other. Jason thought to himself. "I hope these guys have more than flashlights" Jason thought to himself waiting for the opportunity to confiscate the guard's weapons for himself. Jason pulls out the Reed Richards doll and tosses it in the middle of the hall around the corner. Jason smiles as he hears.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know it looks like a toy." another guard explains.

Jason could hear one of the guards approaching. He readied himself for combat. The guard reached the corner as he leaned down to pick up the doll Jason lunges out with a knee strike to the face of the guard. Blood splatters up to the ceiling as the guards head flung back. Jason reaches for the guard's waist grabbing the gun from his holster and spinning the guard to face the other guard at the end of the hall. Gunshots ring out as Jason uses the first guard as a shield. Jason could hear the thud of bullets hitting flesh as his human shield has stopped struggling for life. Jason returns fire with the skill of a marksman hitting his target repeatedly in the chest. Still holding the first guard as a shield Jason busted thought the before guarded door.

"Oh, a utility closet." Jason said to himself laughing at how easy the mission had been so far.

Jason looks up to see the ventilation shaft that leads to the upper levels of the Baxter Building.

Meanwhile at Camp Hammond…

"Rhodey we have a problem over at the Baxter Building."

"What's going on Joe?" Rhodey asks as he walks over to monitors in the briefing room.

"There is a masked intruder that has just infiltrated Dr. Richards's lab." Joe explains. "We got him on camera since he entered the building."

"Who is he?" Rhodey asks

"Jason Evans, a private investigator out of Brooklyn." Joe answers with a smile on his face.

"Is he registered?"

"No he's a private citizen with no super human abilities" Joe explains. "He's taken out two guards already and has made his way to the lab."

"Lets see what some of our trainees can do" Rhodey says as he sits down at a computer screen next to Joe. "We'll send Armory's group to intercept this intruder. Find out as much as you can about this guy"

"I'm on it"

Back at the Baxter Building…

After making his way through the ventilation ducts Jason finds himself in Reed Richards lab. The lights are dim and it's very cold. The first level of the lab is an open space occupied by desks and tables with numerous experiments on them. Jason investigates further seeing a computer that has been left on. "Couldn't hurt." Jason thought to himself as he pulls a flash drive out of his pocket. Jason manipulates the computers security with his own know how and a number of access codes Nick Fury had given him. He starts to download all files. Now Jason goes up to the second level of the lab where he knows the armory is as well as the super-gene nullifier. He browses the selection of weapons as he pulls a bag out from under his sweater. Jason fills the bag with anything that looked useful; grenades, pistols, and other utilities. Jason moves up to the next level of the lab where he sees large refrigeration units. "Bingo!" Jason goes for the one furthest away. He knows it in there. He opens the door and sees it. Cases of syringes filled with the nullifier and a hand gun delivery system. He put it all in the bag. Jason's got what he came for. He heads down stairs to the computer to retrieve the flash drive. Jason puts that in the bag. Ding! It's the elevator door.

"Hello, hello, Jason. Come out we know you're in here." Cloud 9 says as she immediately flies out of the elevator to get a bird's eye view of the lab.

"Do you see him?" asks Hardball walking out of the elevator followed by Thor Girl and Armory.

Jason can see his opponents, while crouched under Reed Richards desk. "Looks like it's through the window for me. Shit." Jason thought to himself as he watched the young super hero's search for him. "Rookies? Come on. Give me a little credit." Jason pops out from under the desk firing the two guns he had gotten from the guards in the direction of Hardball, Armory, and Thor Girl.

"Look out!" Cloud 9 yells as she dives toward Jason.

Hardball and Armory take cover while Thor Girl rushes in Jason's direction taking multiple gun shots to the chest. She throws her hammer at Jason as she falls hitting Cloud 9 in the ribs as she rams Jason. Jason and Cloud 9 fall together back behind Richards's desk.

"Open fire!" Armory yells as she runs to Thor Girls aid.

Hardball stands throwing glowing balls of light in Jason direction. They miss smashing the equipment behind the desk. Jason sees Cloud 9 is knocked out so he pops up again firing while running toward Armory. Gun shots hit Hardball in the arm and he falls back. Jason reaches Armory, who is kneeling over Thor Girl, and kicks her in the ribs then pistol whips her in the face knocking her out.

"Armory what's happening?" Hardball yells as he ducks for cover behind a giant steel beam gripping his arm as blood seeps from between his fingers.

Hardball looks around the steel beam to see what has happened to the rest of his team. "Bam!" Jason yells as he punches Hardball in the jaw knocking him out.

"That's it?" Jason says as he laughs to himself." Come on kids that was pitiful."

Jason walks back over to Richards's desk to see Cloud 9 coming to holding her ribs.

"Hey, little girl, you're gonna fly me outta here or I'm gonna take this hammer you just took to the ribs and bash your fuckin' head in." Jason says standing over Cloud 9 holding Thor Girl's hammer.

Cloud 9 struggles to her feet. Jason quickly grabs her from behind putting his forearm around her neck.

"Through the window. Now!" Jason barks as the two of them smash though the giant window that faces the city.

Chapter Three: Wanted dead or alive

After the Baxter Building fight two guards are left dead, Thor Girl in critical condition and Cloud 9's been kidnapped. Jason has been put on New York's most wanted list.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Wanted dead or alive

"What a mess Joe." Rhodey says setting back in his chair in the briefing room. "Please tell me you found out who the hell this guy is."

"He's former military, C.I.A., black ops. Very classified stuff. You name it he's done it." Joe explains. "Except S.H.I.E.L.D. He's never been an agent."

"That explains how he could take down four trainees and hack into Reed Richards computer." Rhodey replied. "We've got to find this guy."

Back in Brooklyn…

"Let me go, let me go!" Cloud 9 yells as she winces in pain. "Please I have to go to the hospital."

"Shut up you little brat you'll be alright. You just got a couple cracked ribs." Jason replies. "Land on this roof top here."

Jason and Cloud 9 land on the roof top and go inside. They head down the hall to the elevator.

"You're gonna hang out with me for awhile kid." Jason says gripping onto Cloud 9's coat. "What's your name kid?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Cuz I have no need for you anymore and I could kill you in this elevator and not give a shit." Jason says sternly focusing his eyes on hers.

"Abi."

"I'm Jason. I'm gonna get someone to look at your ribs. Okay?"

Abi could see the sincerity in Jason's eyes. They made her melt inside.

"Okay." Abi said as she let out a sigh of comfort.

Jason and Abi walked down the hallway. Abi didn't struggle anymore walking with Jason willingly.

"Where are we going Jason?" Abi asks holding her side.

"My friend Sammy lives here. She can take care of you and I can rest." Jason said rubbing the back of his neck. "Here we go."

Jason knocks on room 104 hoping Sammy was home.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jason."

The door opens and Sammy stood there in a tight form fitting t-shirt and short stretch pants. Jason was stunned. He had never seen her in this way before, so beautiful, so sexy.

Jason couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Abi looked at Sammy in disgust then looked at Jason and became extremely jealous then depressed. Abi put her head down and stayed quite.

"Come in, come in." Sammy said "Who's your friend Jason?"

"This is Abi she needs you to patch her up. She got her ribs banged up pretty good" Jason explained as he looks out the window to see if they had been followed.

"Come on Abi I'll take care of you. Don't worry." Sammy said smiling.

"Okay." Abi said look back at Jason as Sammy guided her into the bathroom.

Jason sat on the couch taking inventory of the items he had stolen from the Baxter Building. "Not bad." He thought to himself lighting a cigarette.

Meanwhile at Camp Hammond…

"Tony we have a problem." Rhodey says over the speaker phone in the briefing room.

At that moment Carol Danvers comes into the briefing room.

"A big problem. Joe can you give us a minute?" Carol asks

"No problem." Joe says as he stands up and leaves the room closing the door behind him.

"What is the problem now? Nobody ever calls me and says hey how are you." Tony replies sarcastically. "Who is the guy who is causing so much trouble that you have to call me?"

"His name is Jason Evans. He's a private investigator from Brooklyn. He also has an extensive military background. He killed two guards plus put three trainees in the hospital and kidnapped another." Rhodey explained.

"On top of that."

"Oh I love when you say on top Carol." Tony interrupts rudely.

"This guy hacked Reed Richards Computer and downloaded all his files. The information on that flash drive he has is worth billions on the black market and could turn a non-super power into the strongest nation in the world in months." Carol says putting her hands on the desk leaning forward to read more information about Jason that Joe had left on the screen.

"Well then we have to find this guy fast." Tony barked. "Who can we send to get this guy now that we know we can't just send anybody?"

"I got just the guy for the job" Rhodey says.

Back in Brooklyn…

"Wow you really took a bad shot here didn't you Hun?" Sammy says lifting up Abi's coat. "Come on take this big coat off and your shirt so I can wrap your ribs up and put some ice on it."

"Err, um, do you have to take my shirt off?" Abi asks as her face turned bright red.

"It's okay Abi, don't worry I'll take care of you." Sammy said smiling feeling Abi's insecurity.

"Are you Jason's girlfriend?" Abi asks wincing in pain as she removes her shirt.

"No, Jason is more like an old dog that keeps coming back to your porch after you feed it a couple times." Sammy smiles. "I've gotten use to this old dog."

"Oh, okay. Um well how old is he?" Abi asks feeling better that Sammy wasn't interested in Jason.

"I don't know really 28 or 29"

"Well he's not that much older than me." Abi beams with delight.

Sammy just smiles as she tapes Abi's ribs up sensing Abi's school girl crush.

Meanwhile in the living room Jason prepares his new arsenal thinking to himself who the Skrull spy could be. "It would have to be a major player in all that has gone on recently. That would also mean that whoever the Skrull replaced could be in serious trouble or worse. This just gets better and better." Jason comes across the flash drive he downloaded all of Reed Richards files on. "This is my retirement right here." Jason walks into the Sammy's bed room and sees a jewelry box on her dresser. He opens it and puts the flash drive in it for safe keeping. Jason goes back into the living room and sits back on the couch. Sammy and Abi came out of the bathroom and into the living room. Abi sat down next to Jason feeling very self-conscious without her big coat to cover her especially around Jason. Sammy sat down on a recliner next to the couch.

"So what's next Jason?" Sammy asks looking at all the weapons that Jason neatly placed on her coffee table.

"This one and I gotta move soon or you won't be safe Sammy." Jason explained. "I gotta figure out who's been really messin' shit up for everybody. My first Guess would be Tony Stark but he's such an ego-maniac that he really could have cause all of what's going on."

"What are you talking about?" Abi says looking at Jason very confused.

"There is a Skrull spy that has been the cause of all the events that have taken place in the past months. It could be one of your guys or one of the resistances?" Jason said.

Sammy turns the TV on to watch the news. The President is on making a speech about the registration act and the good it has done the country. Jason reaches toward the cigarettes on the coffee table lying next to a set of goggles has took from the Baxter Building. He stops suddenly staring into the glare the TV put in the goggles.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Jason says as he puts the goggles over his face looking at the TV.

"What? What is it?" Abi asks looking up at Jason and then to the TV.

Jason hand the goggles to Sammy and she look through them toward the TV. Sammy drops the goggles on the floor startled.

"What the hell is going on here Jason?" Sammy asks backing away from the TV.

Abi stands up and pick the goggles up and looks at the TV to see that the man standing at the podium and the people around him who are suppose to be the country's highest officials were all Skrulls.

"The President." Abi whispered.

"We gotta go now. How far can that fart you ride on take us?" Jason asks bluntly.

"It's not a fart!" Abi barks turn red from embarrassment.

"You can't assassinate the president its suicide." Sammy explains.

"Abi you're coming with me." Jason demands.

"Okay." Abi says smiling.

"You're gonna get her killed Jason." Sammy yells.

"Sammy, if any one comes here you didn't see us. Let's go Abi." Jason orders as he gathers his weaponry.

"Please be careful you two."

Jason and Abi go off into the night. Out of the window they went riding on the air gathered underneath the by Abi's powers. Abi looks back behind them to see Sammy standing by the window crying. "She must really care about Jason. I'm starting to see why." Abi thought to herself as she gripped Jason's hand and flew faster. Block after block the Jason and Abi flew over the unusually quite New York streets. Then the sound of menacing laughter broke the silence.

"Oh no." Abi cried.

"What, who the hell is that?" Jason yelled as he draws his weapon and turns to see the monstrous Green Goblin flying behind them.

"Oh my god! He'll kill us both. What are you doing do let go!" Abi yells as Jason jumps off the cloud toward the Green Goblin.

Jason collides with the Green Goblin in mid-air sending them both into crashing through an office building window. Debris fly everywhere as Jason finds himself in the corner of a dimly lit and small office with the Green Goblin standing over him with a long blade in his right hand.

"Time to die!" The Goblin laughs as he swings the blade downward in Jason's direction.

Jason dodges to the right as the blade swishes past his face slashing effortlessly through the wall. In the same motion Jason strikes with a straight arm chop to the neck of the Goblin with his left and a punch to the Goblin's face with his right. The Green Goblin counters slashing upward with his blade slashing Jason's chest. All Jason could do was to react, rushing The Goblin, wrapping the Goblin up in his arms and viciously slamming him to the ground. Jason mounted the Goblin pummeling him with punches to the face. The Green Goblin drops the blade trying to shield him from the flurry of punches. The Green Goblin swats Jason off of him effortlessly. Jason feels the force of the blow to his face sending him toppling over a desk.

"Take this!" The Green Goblin Shrieks as he tosses a hand full of small orange spheres toward the desk.

"Oh shit." Jason yells as his dives out of the way toward the far wall.

The spheres explode sending Jason through the wall into another small office. The Green Goblin follows Jason through the wall but doesn't see him.

"This is too easy." The Goblin laughs.

Jason appears behind The Goblin out the smoke and debris shoving a syringe filled with the super-gene nullifier in the Goblins neck. Jason backs up watching The Green Goblin revert back into Norman Osborn.

"What did you do?" Norman Yells. "What did you do?"

"Shut up bitch!" Jason barks as he punches Norman in the face knocking him out.

Chapter 4: A Call for Back Up

After Jason's escape from the Baxter Buiding and fight with the Green Goblin Jason knows he has to get more help with his mission. The only problem is… who will help him?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A Call for Back Up

Abi flies through the broken glass of the office building Jason and the Green Goblin crashed through. It was hazy and empty.

"Jason?" Abi cried as she looked around the destroyed office. Abi moved toward the hole in the wall and saw Norman Osborn lying on the floor. She backed away from him in fear he might wake up.

"Damn, I liked this sweater too."

Abi turned to see Jason sitting on the floor in a corner. He was covered in broken glass and drywall and was examining the slash on his chest from the Goblin's blade.

"Jason, are you ok?" Abi ran to Jason side and helped him to his feet. "We have to get out of here right now. There's no telling who they'll send after us now if they sent Green Goblin right of the bat."

"Ok Abi. Let's go."

Meanwhile at the anti-registration stronghold…

"How much longer do you think we can hold out here Luke?" the words came out of Logan's mouth mix with cigar smoke that rose to the ceiling of a room lit by a flickering light that resembled and interrogation room.

"I can't call it, man but we have to make a move soon and now that Cap is gone a lot of our forces are giving up." Luke replies

Ironfist walks into the room frantically.

"I've got news. There's a guy stirring things up for the Initiative and SHIELD. He broke into the Baxter Building and stole intel and some of the Fantastic Four's equipment. He also was able to take out three initiative members, kidnap another, and take down the Green Goblin." Ironfist explained with a look of amazement.

"Who is he?" Luke asked.

"Jason Evans, private investigator from New York." Ironfist answers.

"I know him!" Luke laughs. "That guy's a bum."

"I know him too and he's no bum. He also wouldn't be involved in this for no reason. He's working for somebody." Logan said as he sits down in a chair.

"Well if he's not with us and he's not with Tony then something deeper is going on here and we all may be in trouble." Ironfist says as he leaned up against the wall.

In the air…

The air was cool against Jason and Abi's faces. Jason couldn't help but look down to see how high up they were flying. He looked at Abi's face as she navigated the sky confidently. The duo landed behind a hotel in the suburbs of Washington DC. Jason was amazed at how fast they had gotten from New York to Washington.

"Ok Abi, lets rest for the night here." Jason said as he walked. "I'm sure SHIELD will send others to stop us."

"Stop us from doing what exactly. This is really a lot to handle Jason. I'm not a professional like you are. Whoever they send next will be worse than the Goblin for sure." Abi said as her voice trembled with fear. "I want to help really but I'm scared."

"I understand. Will you do one thing for me though?" Jason says lighting up a cigarette.

"What's that?"

Jason hands Abi a credit card and puts his arm around her.

"I need you to give this to someone and tell him to meet me in "the safe spot". He'll know what you mean by that." Jason explains. "He's not far. So after you give him the card you can take off."

"Ok. Who is it?" Abi asked with a concerned look on her face as Jason flicks his cigarette and walks through the hotel door.

"Deadpool." Jason casually announced.

"WHAT!" Abi shouts as she freezes in the doorway.

Chapter 5: Watch Your Mouth

After getting the attention of The Initiative, SHIELD, and the resistance Jason and Abi make their way to Washington DC. Is there Jason asks Abi for a favor that just might get her killed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Watch Your Mouth

Jason enters the lobby of the small hotel after watching Abi reluctantly fly away to deliver the credit card and message to Deadpool. Jason scans the lobby seeing no signs of danger as he walks to the front desk.

"Um, rough night?" the man at the front desk asked as he stared wide eyed at the slash in the front of Jason's sweater.

"Women, what can you do right." Jason replied with a smirk on his face. "I just need a room for the night. Ok."

Mean while in the air…

"This is bad, this is bad. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." Abi says to herself out loud.

Abi lands in a back alley in the Georgetown section of Washington DC walking underneath a street light to see the address of where she would find Deadpool. The address was a bar called Shenanigan's. Abi walk into the bar and sat down in front of the bartender.

"You're a little young to be in here don't you think?" the bartender said immediately after Abi sat down.

"Um I'm looking for someone." Abi replied with a shaky voice. Abi struggled to raise her voice over the music. "Do you know where I can find…?" Abi paused as a new song came on. "Oh! I love this song!" Abi yelled with a big smile.

"Yeah so does the guy on stage he comes here every Wednesday night for karaoke and picks this same song every time." The bartender said palming his face.

Abi gets up from the bar stool and starts to dance over to the stage to watch the karaoke. That's when Abi saw Deadpool on the stage. Abi put her hand over her face and thought to herself. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die."

"Oh baby, baby… Oh baby, baby… hit me baby one more time! This is my jam!"

Back at the hotel…

Jason looms over the sink in the bathroom of his hotel room splashing water over his face contemplating his next move. Jason grabs a towel off the towel rack and dries his face. As he was drying his face he heard a faint thud outside the bathroom. Jason thought to himself. "Someone's found me." Jason cautiously moved toward the door to see a figure sitting on the bed.

"Mr. Jason. We meet again."

"Natasha. So Tony has you doing his dirty work huh?" Jason said as he looked at the beautiful but deadly woman sitting on the bed code named The Black Widow.

"Da, Mr. Jason." The Black Widow replied as she stood focusing her eyes at Jason. "Do Svidanya Mr. Jason."

The Black Widow lashed out at Jason with lightning speed with a flurry of punches and kicks. The Black Widows speed was overwhelming as Jason was doing all he could to block and dodge the attacks. The Black Widow connects with a kick to Jason's ribs followed by an elbow to the back of the head sending Jason face first to the floor. Jason rolls out of the way of The Black Widow's stomping boot which surely would have been a finishing blow.

"Why prolong the inevitable Mr. Jason. I can do this all night." The Black Widow gloated as she returned to a fighting stance.

"I can think of a few things I'd like to do all night with you Natasha but this isn't one of them." Jason replied rushing The Black Widow with a combination of right and left punches all dodged easily by The Black Widow.

Jason manages to grab The Black Widow maneuvering behind her wrapping her neck in a sleeper choke position when suddenly the door of the hotel room flies open.

"What the hell are you two doing!" a gravelly voice asked.

"Great this just keeps getting better." Jason sighs as he struggles to keep a hold of The Black Widow.

"Privetische Wolverine! You come to eliminate Mr. Jason too Da?" The Black Widow asks ask she reverses Jason hold and throws him to the ground.

"I came to find out what he thinks he's trying to do. Not kill him." Wolverine explains.

"Whew, thank goodness." Jason exhales holding the back of his head.

"Natasha. You and I go back a long time. I'd hate to have to kill you in this cheap hotel." Wolverine says as the adamantium claws unsheathe from his fists.

"Wait you two just listen to what is going on. Things are a lot bigger than they seem." Jason explains.

Back at Shenanigan's…

"Go shorty it's your birthday, we gonna drink Bacardi like it's your birthday…" Deadpool yells while on the stage as Abi dances on stage with him.

After the Karaoke ends Abi and Deadpool sit down at the bar as if they have known each other for years.

"Um I actually came here to talk to you." Abi says with a smile and feeling comfortable that the ice was broken with karaoke.

"Oh are you selling girl scout cookies. I love girl scout cookies!" Deadpool asks looking Abi up and down searching for cookies.

"Hee Hee, no silly. A message." Abi gleefully replies. "It's from Jason Evans. He told me to give you this credit card and ask you for help."

Abi explains everything that's been happening to Deadpool from the time she was sent to apprehend Jason to the moment she found the bar. Deadpool sat speechless for a moment processing everything Abi had told him and examining the credit card.

"So, no girl scout cookies? Deadpool asks.

"No but we can get some." Abi replies with a smile.

"Can we ride on your farts?" Deadpool asks jumping out of his chair.

"It's not a fart!"

Chapter 6: Coming Together

Abi and Deadpool head to the hotel where a stand off between Jason, The Black Widow, and Wolverine is taking place.


End file.
